berjuang bersama kakak adik!
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Fanfic yang dari dulu dah kepikiran... Cerita tentang Xiao Qiao ama Da Qiao, gimana kalo Da Qiao sudah tidak punya kemauan hidup lebih lama lagi? Apa yang akan Xiao Qiao lakukan? Mind to RnR?


wa... baru ne, sekarang tentang orang andalanku sesudah Sun Shang Xiang, Xiao Qiao dan Da Qiao. Walau memang Fanficku yang naruto itu lom slesai...

Enjoy everybodies... is you don't like it, you can't throw this Fanfic XD i am good in english hah?

* * *

Da Qiao, kakak dari Xiao Qiao yang sedikit lebih dewasa daripada Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao memiliki wajah yang cantik yang tidak kalah dari wanita wanita lainnya. Tapi, pada suatu saat Da Qiao sadar kalau dia tidak sekuat adiknya, Xiao Qiao begitu kuat dalam peperangan walaupun Zhao Yu telah meninggalkan Wu dan tidak akan pulang pulang lagi (*you know what i mean...) Xiao Qiao tetap tegar dan selalu tersenyum-tertawa ria semaunya, sedangkan Da Qiao mulai tidak menahan rasa kehilangan Sun Ce, Da Qiao berbeda dengan semua wanita, bahkan seorang putri seperti Sun Shang Xiang dapat berperang dengan sangat baik dan tidak kalah dari kakaknya Sun Ce dan Sun Quan, juga Lian Shi yang pintar menembak dengan panahnya yang besar itu. Da Qiao berjalan menuju ruangannya dan duduk diranjang yang besar.

Da Qiao mulai menagis secara tiba tiba, dia mengusap air matanya dengan lengan bajunya itu. "kenapa? Kenapa cuma hamba yang tidak sama?" Da Qiao mulai berdiri dari ranjangnya dan melihat ke arah cermin, kekuatannya hanyalah wajah dan tidak sama dengan wanita wanita lainnya terutama adik yang sangat ia sayang. Ia mulai keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju kedalaman hutan, sebelumnya dia menulis sesuatu disurat sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Tidak lama terdengar suara Xiao Qiao yang berteriak memanggil "kakak Da? Kakak! Kakak!" teriak Xiao Qiao memasuki ruangan Da Qiao dan melihat sepucuk kertas terisi tulisan yang sangat mengejutkan. Xiao Qiao segera menuju tempat parkir kuda dengan membawa senjata kipasnya itu.

"pak, kumohon! Pinjamkan kuda putih ini untukku..." kata Xiao Qiao memelas ingin menaiki kuda itu. "tidak! Nona Xiao mau apa keluar istana?" tanya tukang parkir kuda itu "um... Mau mencari daun teh... Ya hamba ingin mencari daun teh untuk putri Sun Shang Xiang! Jadi... Kumohon" lanjut Xiao Qiao memasang wajah memelas "baiklah, tapi tolong cepat nona Xiao, semua kuda ini belum makan" jawab tukang parkir itu membolehkan "benarkah? Terima kasih!" kata Xiao Qiao langsung menunggani kuda putih itu dan menyibak tali kuda untuk berlari lebih cepat. "hm? Mencari daun teh bukannya tugas para wanita wanita desa?" kata tukang parkir sadar, tapi Xiao Qiao Sudah pergi jauh.

"tenang, tenang, tenang" Xiao Qiao menenangkan kuda putih itu tetapi, tetap saja kuda itu melaju cepat mungkin karena lapar, dan ingin cepat pulang untuk mendapatkan makanan, lalu tiba tiba "wuah!" Xiao Qiao berteriak karena kuda itu berhenti mendadak, Xiao Qiao duduk ditempat dan mengusap ngusap rambut belakangnya itu dan mengambil topinya yang jatuh itu lalu terdengar suara suara tangis, Xiao Qiao berjalan menuju orang yang sedang menagis itu dari balik pohon pohon dan melihat seorang wanita menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya itu, dia berbaju merah dan berambut hitam panjang lurus... Tunggu, tunggu dulu, berambut hitam lurus? Xiao Qiao segera berlari kesana "kakak Da!" panggil Xiao Qiao, ternyata benar Da Qiao yang sedang duduk diatas patahan pohon Da Qiao segera bangkit dari sana dan berlari, "kakak Da? Tunggu!" Xiao Qiao mengejar Da Qiao dan berhenti mendadak "hati hati kakak Da! Disana ada air terjun!" teriak Xiao Qiao menunjuk kearah depan Da Qiao, terlambat. Da Qiao jatuh dari sana "kakak!" teriak kembali Xiao Qiao juga terjun kesana, menangkap tangan Da Qiao dan menancapkan ujung kipasnya dibebatuan dalam air terjun.

"hah... hah... hah... kakak Da, kau tidak apa apakan?" tanya Xiao Qiao ngos ngosan karena menyangka akan jatuh "Xiao Qiao... Lepaskan tanganmu... Tolong, Xiao... Lepaskan..." kata Da Qiao menatap memohon pada Xiao Qiao "apa? Kakak? aku tidak akan menjatuhkanmu! kakak kenapa?" tanya Xiao Qiao heran dan tetap menahan tangan Da Qiao erat erat "aku... Tidak berguna, lebih baik mati saja, selalu menyusakan, tidak dapat membantu, tidak kuat, tidak sehebat dirimu Xiao, yang kupunya hanyalah wajah yang cantik, karena itu lebih baik bukan? Kalau aku mati?" kata Da Qiao mengaku, Xiao Qiao terkejut dan menagis, tangisannya membasahi wajahnya dan wajah Da Qiao "kalau kakak mati... Tidak ada artinya aku dilahirkan disini... karena, karena aku sayang kakak Da Qiao! bukan masalah wajah maupun apapun juga, yang ku inginkan adalah... Kakak, hanya itu, tidak lebih..." kata Xiao Qiao masih menagis, Da Qiao terharu mendengar apa yang telah dikatakan oleh adiknya itu "tapi... hanya akulah yang tidak menerima hidupku... memang... aku tidak berguna, sama sekali tidak berguna sama sekali" kata Da Qiao tidak ada keiinginan untuk bernafas "jika... jika tidak berguna, kenapa Yang Mulia Sun Ce memilih kakak? Bukan diriku?" kata Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao terkejut bukan kepalang "kakak... Selama kita bersama sama sebenarnya kakak kuat, hanya saja kakak tiak menyadarinya sama sekali, karena kakak yang mewarisi keturunan Qiao. Karena itu, jangan tinggalkan nama keluarga kita dan diriku, kakak Da" kata Xiao Qiao menangis makin deras, Da Qiao mulai tersenyum.

KREK!

Suara patahan batu, dan Xiao Qiao dan Da Qiao terjatuh "ah!" Xiao Qiao berteriak, Da Qiao mencari cara untuk bisa naik keatas sana Da Qiao melempar tali yang sudah disiapkan pemberat dan dilempar untuk menyangkut kepohon pohon supaya bisa naik, caranya berhasil dan Da Qiao menarik Xiao Qiao keluar, Xiao Qiao pingsan karena tadi ketakutan, Da Qiao mengalir air mata, bukan air mata kesedihan tapi, air mata kesenangkan. setelah ditengah hutan Da Qiao mengendong Xiao Qiao dipunggungnya "nggg..." Xiao Qiao bangun dan mengucek ngucek matanya "sudah bangun?" tanya Da Qiao pada Xiao Qiao "ah!? Kakak Da Qiao... Kau..." Xiao Qiao terbata bata karena kaget "ya! aku masih hidup, Xiao... Ada satu permintaan dariku, kau mau memenuhinya?" tanya Da Qiao "apa itu?" lanjut Xiao Qiao tersenyum "berlatih denganku? supaya semua mengagumiku kalau istri Yang Mulia Sun Ce bisa bertarung?" tanya lagi Da Qiao "tentu, kakak" kata Xiao Qiao, mereka lalu tertawa sendiri entah apa yang lucu. "ehm? rasanya ada yang ketinggalan... apa ya?" kata Xiao Qiao mengaruk garuk kepalanya berusaha mengingat.

"hiieeehhhhh... (*akunya ngapain disini jadinya?)" ternyata kuda putihnya itu yang ketinggalan.

* * *

begitulah... kakak adik yang akur bukan? satu masalah telah selesai dengan baik Review for this Fanfic?


End file.
